A mail slot is often provided or disposed in an entry door or an outer wall of a residence or business through which mail is delivered. For example, an entry door may include a rectangular aperture that defines the mail slot and also a flap disposed about the outward facing side of the door. Such flaps are usually hinged along a top edge and closed by gravitational force. Alternatively, the mail slot may be disposed in on an outer wall and may be located near to an entry door.
Often the flap used to close the opening is quite energy inefficient. It may be part of a trim pack designed for aesthetic purposes but not to prevent heat/cold transfer. Typically the flap is made of thin sheet material, often a metallic material that is highly conductive and aids in undesirable heat transfer. Further, the flap may not, and typically does not, seal around the opening to prevent air movement through the opening.
It is desirable to have provided a mail slot closing structure that aids in the conservation of energy.